


Nightmares

by Broken_Record_3



Series: Moxie/Ellington [2]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Ellington still gets nightmares. Moxie tries her best to help.
Relationships: Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan
Series: Moxie/Ellington [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

The Clusterous Forest was filled with a deafening rustling noise, one that Ellington had to cover her ears to tune out. It was very dark and she had to reach blindly to tell what was in front of her. Her hands hit what seemed to be walls of dense seaweed, some of it so sharp and clumped together it cut her hands. Her mouth tasted like blood. She kept tripping over her feet, her face hitting the ground and getting covered in dirt. 

She didn’t know how long she had been there, only that her hands were raw and her legs didn’t feel like they could walk another step without collapsing. She wanted to get out, but every step only led further into this maze. 

“Help…” she mumbled. She knew no one could hear her. 

She felt it before she heard it. A deep rumbling, a buzzing that went deep into the ground. 

Bombinating. 

If the rustling noise was deafening, the beast tore Ellington’s ears right off. It shook her to her core and rattled around in her brain, and even when it stopped it still filled her head. 

She tripped again, the muddy earth the only this she could see. She had only begun to get up when the noise started up again. It was closer this time, much closer. Too close. 

When she looked up, she saw teeth. Huge teeth, looming over her. Too bright, too clean. The monster’s breath was rancid, the scent of rotting flesh and seaweed. 

“No, NO! Help! Help me!” she pleaded. No one came to help, no one was there. 

As the jaws of the beast closed around her, her final thoughts were about her father. This was how he died. He had to go through all this. 

When the beast closed its mouth everything went black. 

“Ellington! Ellington, wake up!” 

Ellington blinked her eyes open to see Moxie’s face looking down at her. She looked very concerned and was shaking Ellington to wake her up.

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in your own house. You’re safe, I promise. Everything is okay.” 

“What happened?” 

“You were sleeping, and you started saying “help me!”, so I woke you up” 

Ellington blinked a few times. It was a dream? It felt so real. 

She sat up with the help of Moxie, laying her head into her girlfriend’s neck. She felt afraid. The beast was still out there. 

She felt Moxie’s fingers run through her hair, braiding it. Moxie did that whenever she wanted to calm someone down, it was her way of saying that she was there. It was quite possibly Ellington’s favourite thing in the world. 

“You don’t have to tell me about the nightmare,” she whispered, “I know that’s hard.” 

Ellington was crying. It just felt so real. Like she was really about to be eaten alive. 

“It’s okay, darling. Nothing can happen to you here. I won’t let it.” 

Somehow those words made it seem just a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmare sounds like the Jurassic Park book and I blame that on the fact that I read that book about twice a month.


End file.
